1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mesh racket.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of people's quality of life, more people tend to choose healthy and fun sports in their spare time. With a pair of rackets and a net, you can play badminton, tennis, and other mesh hitting sports without the need of direct physical confrontation like basketball. Besides, such sports require less on the physical fitness of the person participating and simple equipments and place. Therefore, such mesh racket hitting games are increasingly accepted by people of different ages. Take badminton and tennis rackets as examples, traditional racket strings, formed by two sets of strings, are in grid-shape, namely the main and cross strings along the vertical and horizontal directions respectively. Such two sets of strings weave over and under with each other to form multiple square holes. Such strings are widely used due to their simple manufacturing process. With the development of the mesh racket, this stringing pattern weaving the main and the cross strings is very popular. In the prior art, the improvement is embodied in the performance of the string and racket frame materials rather than the racket structure and string pattern. It is known that the impact force of the ball to the racket string is not perpendicular to the racket face. After hitting multiple times with the racket, therefore, the two adjacent parallel main and cross strings will move left or right due to the effect of the horizontal force component. Consequently, the uniform square meshes formed by the string will become many meshes with different sizes and shapes after the racket is used for a while, thereby reducing the performance of the racket face. The said performance of the racket face means the elastic deformation of the racket string face. At this time, these racket strings need replacing by professional technicians. For professional athletes with a higher hitting intensity, the service life of the string is even shorter, requiring restringing the racket for every match. Therefore, such a racket weaving the main string and the cross string has poor racket face performance and high maintenance cost.